


Fantasies and Futures

by Not_just_any_fangirl



Series: Naughty Fantasies [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Marriage Proposal, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, anyway welcome to the thunderdome of sex, cus i Have, has anyone else noticed my trend of having Natsu propose after fucking Lucy senseless?, lol throwback to when i thought i was being kinky with this piece, maid outfit, this ain't pg 13 my friends, where lit everything i've ever written that wasn't a prompt has had them fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_just_any_fangirl/pseuds/Not_just_any_fangirl
Summary: Lucy wants to try something new, and she discovers that sometimes real life can be better than fantasies, especially when you’re in love with an unpredictable firecracker like Natsu. Companion fic to What’s Your Fantasy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, remember when I said I would fluff the shit out of BDSM? Well, I got damn close with this master/maid roleplay lol. If your a fan of less fluff bdsmyou should check out Devil's Trinity, bucs let me tell y'all do we have some plans for those three. Especially since it makes about as much sense as what's actually going on in FT rn

Lucy sighed, dropping the basket of clean laundry on the floor. She should have known this would happen. She truly, fully, unequivocally should have known what would happen when Natsu first offered the idea. 

“Hey Lucy,” she mocked in a high tone as she dropped to the floor and sat on her knees, “do you still have that maid outfit?” 

Lucy had been excited, try as she had to hide it, earlier conversations flooding her head and heat traveling quickly through her blood as fantasies flashed in her mind’s eye. 

And now, here she was. 

Dressed in a skimpy black and white french maid’s outfit, folding Natsu’s laundry while he was at lacrosse practice. 

_ That bastard _ .

She had let her hopes blind her to the impish glow in his onyx eyes and the conniving lift of the corner of his mouth. He was her boyfriend and best friend for what felt like forever, and still, she had been tricked.

“I don’t even know why I’m still dressed like this,” she grumbled to herself, fixing the frilly white headband and smoothing the lace bordered white apron that was more decoration on the black and puffy miniskirt. Lucy was even still in her white thigh highs and low black heels, black wrist cuffs unnecessary but completing the look in her opinion along with the white unattached shirt collar and black bow. She threw the last folded shirt down into the the now organized and stacked basket, continuing to mutter under her breath as she stood and made her way to Natsu’s drawers, resigning herself to finish the job -perfectionist that she was. After this she was leaving though, no more Ms. Nice Lucy. She was going to take a nice bath, snap a quick pick of her beneath the bubbles, send it to Natsu, and lock him out.

See how  _ he’d _ like the sexual frustration.

Sniffing to herself as her righteous anger solidified her resolve, Lucy started to put away the laundry. And nearly screamed. 

There was no organization, not even a vague sort of plan among the drawers. It honestly made Lucy question the whole foundation of her relationship with Natsu. 

She tried her best to leave it be, but could a sane person really expect her to place her neatly folded hard work in with this chaos? Of course not. So Lucy gently placed her basket down before she bent over, scooped as much of the creased and displaced clothing into her arms as she could, and dumped it on the floor. Hey, it was clean, she had been the one to vacuum it afterall. Just like the rest of the student apartment. She hadn’t touched Gray’s room, though, God forbid what Juvia would do if she even caught so much of a  _ hint _ of Lucy’s perfume on anything Gray owned. Someone would die, and Lucy wasn’t sure who.

She focused back on organizing Natsu’s clothes, shirts in one drawer, pants in another, socks and underwear in the top. Her nose scrunched as she narrowed her eyes at the final drawer, closest to the floor, and most likely the most horrifying. Natsu’s sportwear drawer. At least, that’s what she assumed it was, as she had seen no jerseys, shorts, or lacrosse socks in any of the other piles.

She went to repeat the same emptying tactic as before -read, dumping his shit on the ground- when something caught her eye, shoved at the back corner of the drawer. Curious, Lucy started to reach for the small black box, hand out stretched when her body froze.

“Oi, Luce?”

Lucy’s back straightened automatically. How had she not heard him come home? Natsu was usually loud enough to alert the entire building about his homecoming. Now though, he was dead quiet as Lucy slowly stood up and turned around. 

Natsu's own eyes widened, looking between the offending clothing on the ground and Lucy's irritated gaze before his expression changed from shock to one that surprised Lucy. Anger. Well, put upon anger. Lucy knew all of Natsu’s ticks, and while he narrowed his eyes and scowled at her, his left eyebrow remained even with the right and his neck didn't strain from tension in his jaw. Lucy cocked her head as they continued to stare at eachother, lower drawer forgotten as she tried to understand his strange behaviour. 

“Natsu?” Lucy asked, concern lacing her words as she watched him take slow and deliberate steps towards her. For some reason he was in a pair of black slacks and pale earthy green button up shirt, top two buttons left open and collar smoothed down. She blinked up at him as he came to stand in front of her, serious expression doing strange -and pleasant- things to her stomach.

“Master Dragneel,” he said gruffly, Lucy’s nose scrunching as confusion grew even stronger in her mind. “You call me Master Dragneel, Lucy,” Natsu explained further, leaning down towards her and causing Lucy to lean backwards in reflex.

“Y-yes sir.” Lucy responded, words stuttering as she tried to wrap her head around what was happening. Natsu was acting so unlike himself, and she could tell he was uncomfortable being so cold. It was putting Lucy on edge. She opened her mouth to start to tell him that it was just a silly idea and they didn't have to actually do it when Natsu cut her off. 

“What were you doing snooping through my drawers?” He asked, low voice sending a pleasurable shiver along her skin from the hint of danger in his tone. His words however made Lucy narrow her eyes at him. As if he had any room to insinuate she was in the wrong!

“I was doing your laundry and  _ organizing _ your clothes, because obviously you do need a maid,  _ Mraster Dragneel _ ,” Lucy shot back, hands falling on her hips as she leaned forward in challenge. She grinned inwardly when she saw Natsu’s eyes widen in surprise and his body lean back to allow space for hers. Natsu’s ears burned pink slightly under her accusatory tone before he cleared his throat and wrapped his hand around her wrist. 

Lucy squeaked in shock when he gave a firm tug and pulled Lucy to his chest, the blonde blinking up at him and blushing in surprise as her chest was forced to spill over the revealing bust line from the pressure against his muscular one. 

“I don't like your tone,” he said simply, ignoring her statement. Natsu narrowed his eyes and reached back to grab a handful of Lucy's ass, crushing her body fully against his. Lucy squeaked again, heat covering her cheeks at Natsu’s forwardness. His unease had disappeared, and now a mischievous glow lit his eyes and a devilish smile stretched his full lips. Lucy's fingers twitched where they laid flat on his chest, desire making her legs squirm as she pressed her thighs together. “Don't you know the help is supposed to be respectful to their masters?” Natsu purred into her ear. Lucy was unable to bite her tongue at his words, his warm embrace and spiced scent fogging her mind enough to make her forget the moment. 

“You aren't my master though,” Lucy said, voice breathless from the firm hold on her ass Natsu had and the way he had ground his hardness into her hip. Natsu gripped her upper arms and pushed her back, eyes dark as he rested his forehead against hers and smirked down at her. 

“Oh, but tonight I am.” 

Lucy swallowed a moan at his lustful gaze, and his grin widened when she nodded mutely. Desire made her fall into the roll, gently fixing his already flat collar as she spoke, gaze fixed on the olive skin showing from underneath the two undone buttons. 

“Then what would you like me to do, Master Dragneel?” She asked, nerves making her voice waver slightly. Just calling him that made Lucy want to fidget, desire fighting against her natural independence. Natsu released one arm and gently lifted Lucy's chin with his fingertips, gaze hinting at worry as he searched her face, his shoulders relaxing and tightness leaving the skin around his slanted eyes when he saw whatever he was looking for in Lucy's expression. 

“I want dinner!” He said suddenly, pulling away and leaving Lucy swaying in her spot from the unexpected coldness of his body leaving her space. 

“What?” Lucy croaked, heat still thrumming between her thighs but a different kind of fire growing in her eyes. So help her, if Natsu was toying with her again she was going to shove his head in the oven and go take that damn bath. 

Natsu ignored her as she stared at him incredulously, instead lifting his arms to fold behind his head. He looked her up and down, smirk making Lucy want to melt into a puddle and throw him out the window simoustanely.  

“Nats- Master Dragneel,” Lucy started, correcting herself when Natsu’s eyes flashed and his grin sharpened at her slip. “If you're just screwing with me-” she threatened, raspy tone and need making her hands shake slightly, taking away from the severity she had tried to get across. Natsu looked amused at her words, her cheeks puffing into a pout as he continued to lazily let his gaze roam over her body. 

“Now there's an idea,” he said in a smooth drawl, Lucy gripping at the fabric in her skirt under his gaze. She felt like she was being undressed under his firey look, and lust ignited in her lower stomach again. She licked her lips as she held his dominant look, spine straightening as he walked towards her once more. “I was going to suggest you make me zebra cake, but there's  _ something else _ black and white I'd rather have now.” His tone was serious and low, teasing light in his eyes as he reached out and pulled Lucy by her hips towards him again, pressing firmly into her. Lucy stared up at Natsu before she snorted and covered her face with one hand, laughter growing at Natsu’s confused pout. 

“Oh my god Natsu, that is the cheesiest line I have  _ ever _ heard!” Lucy gasped after she had calmed down enough, the embarrassed hurt in his eyes making her want to laugh louder but also calming her. She hadn't  _ meant _ to make him feel bad, but dear lord. Lucy snorted when she thought of it again, struggling to put her face back into a semi submissive expression. 

Natsu quickly glared down at her, gripping her forearm and pulling her to his chair in front of his desk. He sat down in a huff, yanking Lucy forward so that she was bent over his lap. Lucy let out a high yelp at the rough treatment. She looked over her shoulder at him, one hand gripping the desk in front of her to gain some form of balance. The laughter had died on her lips, and blush burned across her face as her pulse raced when Natsu looked at her, dark eyes slowly growing wolfish as he saw her expression. 

“That's the third time you've said my name, Lucy,” he growled, her breath catching when one of his hands rested on her back and the other slipped under her skirt. “Looks like I have to remind you of your place.” 

Lucy held his gaze when he flipped up her skirt, revealing her black thong to Natsu. His hand was rough and warm as it circled on her ass a few times, Lucy's knuckles turning white as she held onto the desk tightly with anticipation. 

Lucy cried out and let her head fall towards the floor when Natsu brought his hand down, loud slapping sound ringing through the small room. Her ass stung in a way that made Lucy squirm under Natsu’s hands, lip pulling between her teeth as she waited for the next one. Instead though, Natsu worriedly called her name, eyes wide and apologetic as he looked at her when she finally turned her head to him. 

“Oh fuck, it was too hard, wasn't it? Are you okay?” Natsu asked earnestly, words rushed as he shied away from the growing red spot on Lucy's ass before looking back at her eyes. Lucy smiled at him, body relaxing on his lap as she laughed quietly to herself. He was too adorable sometimes. 

“It's fine, Master Dragneel,” Lucy said softly, blushing and looking away when she saw the heat spike under his concern when she called him ‘master’. “I was disrespectful. And, I li-liked it.” she finished quietly, peeking at him from under her lashes when she heard Natsu inhale sharply. 

“You've been a naughty girl, Lucy?” Natsu asked, voice thick and making Lucy nod her head softly, hand repositioning her grip when she felt his rough palm massage the warm spot where he had struck her. “Naughty maids need to be punished,” he said, tone almost a growl before his hand left her skin again. Lucy made a high sound when he slapped her ass, less hard than before but still enough to make her flinch. “What do you call me, Lucy?” Natsu questioned her, bringing his hand down again when she opened her mouth to answer. 

“Ma-master Dragneel,” she forced out, wanton moan following when he dragged his hand along her slit, pushing at her clit through the black silk. 

“Good girl,” he praised, rubbing along her so Lucy's wetness soaked the cloth covering her completely. “Again.” he commanded, spanking her suddenly and making Lucy arch her back. 

“Master Dragneel,” Lucy whimpered, voice more sure than before but still breathy. Lucy clawed at the desk, mouth falling open and other hand gripping tightly to Natsu’s thigh as two fingers sank into her, silk thong pushed aside. Needy noises caught in her throat as he curled his digits inside her, minor burn from the stretch making one foot lift off the floor. “ _ Ahh _ , Master, it feels so go-” Lucy cried out as he pumped in and out of her, voice falling off to a whine when he scissored his fingers in her core. Using his hand inside her Natsu guided Lucy off his lap and positioned her so she was bent over his desk. Lucy made a sound a mix between a sob and a moan and ground her hips into his hand when his pumps became rougher and quicker, Natsu leaning over her and drawing his tongue along the shell of her ear before nuzzling into the hair behind it

“You're really into this aren't ya, Lucy?” Natsu teased in a dark tone, fingers digging deeper into her and pressing into her g-spot. “You took punishment from your Master like a good girl, so now I'm going to reward you.”

Lucy caught her breath when Natsu withdrew his hand from her core, wetness spreading along her upper thighs when she squeezed them together, fidgeting as lust clouded her mind from Natsu's words. She felt Natsu pull her skirt and underwear down her legs while leaving her socks, lifting her ankles to help her step out of the tiny pieces of clothing. Now Lucy was bent before him, wet center exposed but her torso covered by the white undershirt and black corset constricting her waist and ribs, breasts left to spill over the top of the vest and be partially covered by the pleated white undershirt. Her bust spilled over even that shirt pressed against the plastic desktop, the soft skin pushing into her chin when she rested her forehead on the cool surface. 

Lucy let out a shuddering sigh when she felt Natsu’s hands caress her ass and upper thigh, thumbs running along her lower lips and playing with her folds. Lucy moaned lowly when she felt his breath ghost over her heated flesh, chapped lips pressing a chaste kiss to the first mark he had left on her milky skin. 

“I'll make you feel real good, Luce.” Natsu said against her ass, his hands trailing over her exposed thighs a few times before groping roughly at the swell of muscle, supple curves spilling between his fingers. Lucy mewled as she felt his tongue give a languid lick along her heat, his wet muscle flat and forceful as he tasted her. Her eyes squeezed shut and she moaned into her hand as Natsu’s tongue explored her, swirling around her clit before nipping at the bud, becoming pointed and dipping into her core when she rocked against him. Lucy whimpered as he massaged her ass while he ate her out, face buried in her heat. 

“Master Dragneel, you're really fucking good with that tongue.” Lucy sighed, back arching and releasing a loud moan when Natsu gave a rough suck to her clit again. His fingers trailed along her heat, tips dipping into her core before moving on and spreading her with one hand. Natsu hummed against her inner thigh, lips leaving a hickey on the pale flesh as he slowly pushed a finger inside her. 

“You're going to show me what else that mouth of yours can do besides moan after I'm done playing with you,” he whispered against her skin, second finger joining the first to his knuckles as he dug his fingers into her slick heat with deep and slow pumps. “If you're better than me, Master will give you a special treat.” With that husky promise he sucked on her clit again sharply and began to fuck her with his hand. 

Between wails and needy sounds tumbling from her mouth, Lucy looked over her shoulder and smirked at Natsu, vision hazy but eyes able to focus on the shock of pink hair poking from between her legs. 

“Master likes to refer to himself in the third person.” she teased, head falling to the desk with a loud cry and fingers clawing at the desk as Natsu twisted his hand inside her core viciously, mouth leaving her clit to rest his chin on her ass as he continued the brutal thrusts inside her. 

“Master likes it when his Lucy keeps her quips to herself.” Natsu said bluntly, smirking when Lucy could no longer retort due to the pleasure he was making her feel. She was only a few touches away from falling over the edge. 

She cried out to Natsu, his fingers curling more harshly inside her with each call of the title ‘master’. Lucy's voice cracked as she came, face pressed into the desktop and mouth frozen open as her body shook and her muscles contracted, her core clinging to his fingers still moving inside her. 

Her body melted into the desktop as she came down from her sensual high, chest aching to be free -or in Natsu’s palms- when she felt her erect nipples rub against the cotton material and hard surface of the desk. Lucy made a small sound of protest when Natsu turned her hips, moving her body as he guided her until she was standing and looking down at him. His face was flushed slightly as he kneeled in front of her, hand coming up to wipe away the translucent liquid coating his lips and chin. Embarrassment made Lucy fidget shyly as he held her gaze, her hands gentle as they moved through his hair. Natsu let out a hum of pleasure as her nails scored through his thick, fluffy locks of pink hair, tracing lazy patterns into his scalp. 

Lucy's breath caught in her chest when he opened his eyes though, his predatory look contradicting the easy and soothing feeling that had surrounded her seconds ago. He held her gaze as he stood, hands trailing up her hips and settling on her waist when he reached his full height. Lucy left her hands in his hair, one trailing along his neck before going back to its sister. 

“Lucy.”

Lucy melted into his chest as he dropped his mouth to hers, his lips hungry and tongue forceful as he slipped it into her mouth. His teeth pulled at her lower lip and Lucy tugged harder at the hair between her fingers and she felt him grin. She pulled back and beamed up at Natsu, pressing chaste kisses along his lips and jawline, giggling when Natsu wound his arms around her and dropped his head into the crook of her neck. 

“My turn?” Lucy asked innocently, batting her lashes when Natsu lifted his head and crooked an eyebrow at her. His smile turned sinful as he groped her ass, Natsu whispering into the space between their mouths after kissing her hard enough to make her knees give slightly. 

“Your turn.” 

Lucy gently pressed her hands on his chest, Natsu raising both eyebrows as he refused to move. Lucy pushed harder, cheeks puffing in a pout when he began to cackle at her effort. She stared up at him in silence, waiting for him to relent. Natsu may be stubborn, but there was a reason Lucy was able to keep up with him for years -and planned on it for many, many more to come. Natsu exhaled heavily in defeat, allowing Lucy to push him onto his chair. She probably did it with more force than necessary, but he  _ had _ been pushing his luck. Lucy ignored his look that let her know he had noticed it as well, sinking to her knees instead as he splayed his legs in an arrogant pose. He was really falling into this role, and Lucy wasn’t sure if she should be happy with his cockiness. Now though, it was a definite turn on. 

Lucy reached up and undid his shirt button by button, pushing the fabric apart so his well toned chest and abs were shown. Lucy trailed her forefinger along the centerline and let her hands explore the warm skin before her briefly, smiling as she bit her lip. Lucy’s fingers gently traced Natsu’s bulge through his pants and her pride soared as she watched him try to subtly shift his hips closer to her hand. Obeying his silent wish, Lucy stroked him with a firmer hand through the black material covering him. Lucy leaned forward and pressed her lips to where his head was, leaving a trail of closed lip kisses up his covered length until her nose brushed on his happy trail. 

“How can I be of service, Master Dragneel?” Lucy asked, eyes hooded and wicked grin spreading on her face at her own innuendo. Natsu rested a hand on the crown of her head before gripping at one pigtail, his own sly smile radiating confidence as he looked down at her. 

“You’re a smart girl, Luce,” Natsu said easily, pulling her face forward slightly so her lips brushed against his abs. “You’ll figure it out.” Lucy smiled up at him as she drew her tongue along one grove of his muscles.

“Yes Sir.” she purred, holding Natsu’s dark gaze as she undid his zipper and reached a hand into his pants. 

Natsu lifted his hips slightly, allowing Lucy to tug the black slacks and flame printed boxers to his ankles. She chose to ignore the pattern, focusing more on the hardness she now held in her hand. She knew his body as well as her own at this point, his velvety length hot and familiar as she worked him in her hand. She knew all of his likes and dislikes and ticks. For example, the breathy moan he would release when she dragged her thumb along the slit of his head, or the way his head would roll back when she squeezed his base just a bit harder than the rest of his length. But above all, Lucy knew his biggest turn on for when she used her mouth on him. 

“Master Dragneel,” Lucy called softly, hand lazy as she stroked his cock and eyes wide as she looked up at him. Natsu looked at her with glazed eyes, lips parted slightly as he breathed heavily under her ministrations. “Don’t you want to watch?” she asked, watching his onyx eyes sharpen and focus on her as she dragged the tip of her tongue from his base to his head. 

Lucy licked at the slit before sucking on the side of his length, hand working the part above her lips and thumbing at the beads of precum gathering on his head. Lucy ran her tongue along his vein on the underside of his cock a few times, waiting until the red colour spread from his cheeks to his neck and top of his chest as well before taking his head into her mouth. 

“Fucking minx.” Natsu groused, tongue flicking out to wet his lips before he groaned deeply and gripped her other pigtail. Lucy just smiled up at him after releasing his tip with a wet pop, letting Natsu lead her mouth back to his twitching cock with his grip on her hair. Lucy bobbed up and down on his length, her hand not stroking the part of his cock unreached by her mouth resting on his knee. Natsu released a throaty call of her name, grip tightening on her hair as she sucked on his head, tongue rolling over him inside her mouth. Lucy pulled back, sitting on her heels as her motions with her hand became longer and harder, his cock slick and burning with her saliva and his precum coating it.

“How would you like to, umm,  _ finish _ ?” She asked softly, sudden shyness making it difficult for her to hold his hungry gaze. Lucy felt awkward even talking about it, and a part of her was unsure of how she would feel about his answer. She really didn’t want to get cum on her shirt.

Natsu’s hips jumped into her hand, voice rough and carnal as he answered her with a single word. 

“Swallow.”

Lucy released a breath she didn’t know she had been holding, motions eager as she took him into her mouth again. She felt his tip brush against the back of her throat and pulled back as her gag reflex reacted, choking noise dulled by his cock in her mouth. Natsu smirked down at her, expression falling into a lewd grimace when she sucked deeply on his cock. Lucy heard the familiar praise falling from Natsu’s open mouth; ‘good girl’s and curses strewn into heavy pants and breathy moans. His hips rocked into her mouth as he neared his climax, his voice throaty and grip bordering painful on her hair.

“Lucy, oh my fucking god _, Lucy._ You’re so good at thi- _ohhhh shit yes_. I-I’m gonna, I’m gonna cum in that pretty mouth of yours Luce. Ah fuck, fuck, _fucking hell, Lucy.”_ Natsu ground through his teeth, gaze wild and desperate as he came. He held her head firmly as he spilled into her mouth, his head tilted back and her name falling from his lips in pained groans. Lucy’s eyes squeezed shut as she felt his cock release down her throat, his cum hot and making her wrinkle her nose at the salty and bitter taste that hit the back of her tongue.

Natsu slumped against the chair, grip relaxing in her hair before brushing through her loose bangs as Lucy pulled his softening member from her swollen lips. she dragged her tongue along the ridge under his head before taking him into her mouth and giving him a last soft suck. Lucy made a face as she still tasted his cum in her mouth, despite swallowing it all. She smiled sheepishly at Natsu’s tired chuckle, his fingertips gentle as they traced her features when she finally sat back on her heels.

“You’re so amazing.” Natsu called softly, pure adoration shining in his drooping eyes, pretense of master and maid forgotten to him in the aftershocks of his orgasm.

With tender movements Natsu guided Lucy up from her position kneeling in front of him, hands gliding across her skin delicately as he helped her settle on his lap, legs straddling his waist. Natsu cupped the sides of her neck, thumbs brushing along the skin below her jaw with revenant stokes, worship like adour in his gaze making Lucy blush and squirm in his lap. He laughed gently at her bashfulness, pulling her head to his for a slow kiss, tongue moving in her mouth with languid rolls before teasing Lucy’s tongue into his mouth. He still tasted like her arousal, and Lucy moaned into his mouth and ran her hands under his shirt to touch his shoulders and chest, pushing the soft fabric down to his elbows in the process. She could taste their climaxes together, and while an odd and slightly unpleasant taste it was also sensual and  _ hot _ . It was them, together, mixed to the point of being inseparable. Lucy pressed heavy open mouthed kisses along Natsu's neck, nibbling on his pulse point as his breathing became heavier and he struggled to undo the lacing on the black corset starting below her breasts. 

Lucy giggled and pulled back, fluttering her lashes at him and speaking in a sultry tone. 

“Let me, Master.”

Natsu swallowed thickly and nodded his head with a sharp jerk, Lucy feeling his arousal start to return against her inner thigh. Pride and need rushed through her blood as she realized he was more into this than she was. Good to know. Lucy removed his hands from their place, leading them to rest on her full thighs, his calloused hands rough as they massaged and squeezed at the flesh under them. With deliberate movements Lucy undid her corset, enjoying the way Natsu’s adam apple would bob under a hard swallow or the way his eyes would flicker between the cloth slowly being removed and her eyes trained on his face. Lucy shrugged off the thick straps over her shoulders, white shirt with puffy shoulder sleeves and low neckline quickly following. Natsu’s hands left her thighs and fondled the heavy breasts barely held up by a black bra, low cups decorated with a border of lace and a silken bow in the center of the band. 

“Fuck, I love your tits.” Natsu said distractedly, Lucy snorting at his crude words before his mouth was on her neck, teeth scraping along the sensitive skin and sucking at the hollow where her neck met her shoulder. 

His grip became rougher as he rolled and played with her breasts in his hands, soft and supple skin opposite of his rough hands where his fingertips dug into the flesh spilling from the top of her bra. Natsu pushed one cup below her breast, her nipple tight already from arousal. Lucy gasped when he pushed his thumb into the sensitive bud. She felt him smirk on her skin, Natsu sucking harshly and leaving a large mark in the center of the side of her neck before his tongue trailed over her skin to tease her breast. 

Lucy moaned his name quietly when he buried his face between her breasts, his tongue flicking out to lick along the valley between the large mounds. He pinched and pulled at her nipple as his other hand squeezed her whole breast, his face breaking away to nip at the skin that spilled between his fingers with his abnormally sharp teeth. Lucy wailed and fisted at his hair, Natsu dropping his head even lower and nosing at the underside of her free breast, lips leaving a large hickey on the pale skin. Natsu rocked his hips into her thigh, one hand snaking down her spine to grab her ass and press her against him so no air was left between their bodies. 

“Master!” Lucy cried out, eyes falling shut and her head jolting back as his cock rubbed between her folds. Lucy’s hips twitched and she rolled them on his length, his heat pressing deliciously into her wet core. 

Natsu lunged forward at her call, mouth surrounding her nipple as Lucy keened at the molten hotness that burned her. His tongue was aggressive as he lapped at her nipple, alternating between sucking on the bud and teasing it with his teeth. 

“You,  _ ahh _ , really like being called ma-master.” she mused, voice breathy and roughened with desire. She reached between their bodies and gripped his length in her hand, shifting them so that his length was pressed between her lower lips, head pushing into her clit as she rocked on his lap. Natsu pulled back from her breast, hand leaving her ass to lightly grip her throat as he rested his forehead against hers. 

“That's ‘cus it sounds so good coming from your mouth.” he grunted, playful smile quirking his lips but eyes lustful as he stared into her chocolate ones, his cock sliding against her heat and making her mewl. Lucy sealed his mouth with hers, dominating the kiss as she rode the length of his cock, hips moving more wildly and her nails scoring along his shoulders. 

“Bed, Master?” Lucy crooned, eyes lidded as she pulled her mouth back from his, too lost in lust to care about the faint string of saliva that still connected their tongues. Natsu was not as far gone as Lucy, and he chuckled as he lowered both hands under her ass, lifting Lucy with him as he stood. Her legs wrapped around his hips automatically and she nuzzled into his hair at his temple, tongue flicking out to tease his ear and jaw as he walked to his bed. 

“Aren't I supposed to be giving the orders?” Natsu asked lightly, amused by Lucy's sudden lack of shame. 

He dropped her to the bed, Lucy bouncing as she settled and bringing her lip into her mouth while she looked up at Natsu. She grinned as she shifted into a kneeling position, thighs spread and hands pressing into the bed between them, voluptuous breasts pressed together by her upper arms. Her expression was erotic, flushed cheeks and excited eyes, full lip caught between her teeth while a grin lifted the corners of her mouth. 

“Maybe you need to remind me of my place again, Master Dragneel.” she said, innocence masking her face but tone salacious. Natsu eyes darkened, the back of his fingers caressing the side of her cheek as he looked down at her. 

“That sounded like a challenge Lucy.” Natsu murmured, voice husky and the danger entering his voice enough to send anticipatory shivers along Lucy's skin. 

She smiled up at him, tongue slowly swiping across her lower lip and chin tilting higher towards him. Natsu held her by the throat again, Lucy grinning widely as he gently lowered her body to the bed, watching as Natsu crawled over her. Her arms rested above her head, Natsu kissing the underside of her bicep to her elbow and making her giggle, his thumb rubbing soothing strokes along the side of her neck as he pinned her to the sheets. Natsu released her neck and reached under her, unhooking her bra and tugging it from her chest and arms, throwing it behind him. 

“Haven't I been a good girl, Master?” Lucy sighed easily, opening her arms to him and smiling invitingly.

Natsu smirked, eyes dark and hooded as he lowered his head to her breasts, sucking on one nipple before turning his attention and nipping at the other. Lucy's arms wrapped around his neck and tangled in his hair, pulling his hot mouth closer to her awaiting skin. He left bite marks and soft bruises along her chest and neck, one hand lifting to brush her bangs from her face as he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. 

“No, you haven't Luce,” he said softly, the smile dropping from Lucy's lips and her forehead furrowing in confusion. She thought she had been doing a damn good job, and had been very much enjoying their time exploring her fantasy. “You're my maid, and yet all you've done is get me and my room dirty. But maybe that's ‘cus you're my dirty girl. I might have to punish you again.” he hummed thoughtfully, onyx pitch black and devilish glee coating his words when he noticed Lucy's heavy breathing. 

“Oh,” Lucy breathed, unable to say anything more coherent as desire fogged her brain. “How, how would you punish me, Master Dragneel?” Lucy asked, swallowing as she looked at him earnestly. Honestly, the idea of him spanking her again made Lucy aware of the wetness between her thighs, stopping a quiet moan before it could be released. 

“You like to touch me, right Luce?” Natsu asked, dropping his head so he was speaking into her ear. Lucy nodded quickly, her hands running along his back and nails tentatively tracing his spine. 

“Yes, Master Dragneel.” Lucy whimpered, crying out when Natsu pressed his thigh into her heat and rubbed her core with his leg. 

Natsu dragged his tongue along her neck as he reached behind him and gathered her arms to place them above her head. He pulled back, eyes watching the rise and fall of her breasts as Lucy squirmed under his predatory gaze. He grinned evilly as he looked at her face, holding both of her wrists with one hand. 

“Then you have to watch me touch myself.”


	2. Chapter 2

With that statement, Natsu shrugged off his shirt, switching hands holding her arms above her head so that he could fully remove it before using it to bind her wrists together. 

“I’m going to jack off, and I won't let you help.” he growled, rocking back on his heels and off of Lucy's body. 

Lucy released a high whine as Natsu reached under her thighs and positioned their bodies so that her legs rested on top of his. His cock was hovering just above her slit, her core pulsing with need at how close he was. His hips were slated against hers, thighs spread but pushing her’s wider. 

“No, Master, use me!  _ Please  _ let me help you cum.” Lucy gasped, rocking her hips to try and touch his cock, but Natsu shifted away, tutting at her desperate movement. His hand wrapped around his length as he started to stroke himself, eyes glinting as he watched the desire play across her face. 

“My my, Luce. When did you become so shameless? It's really hot, y’know, listening to you beg me. If you're a good girl and don't touch me, I'll let you do whatever you want to me after. But you gotta be my good Lucy first, got it?” Natsu ordered, waiting until Lucy nodded before continuing with his movements. 

He moaned her name as he thrust his hips into his hand, Lucy squeezing her thighs tighter on his legs and biting her lip. She was unable to rip her eyes away from Natsu touching his cock, his heavy grunts and noises making her ache, her body desperate to touch and be touched. 

“Does it feel good, Master?” Lucy asked, whimpering when he turned his heated stare to her. Natsu nodded, lips parted and one hand running along her thigh while the other pumped his length with desperate and hard strokes. 

“It does when you watch me like that Luce. I can see how much you want me, how much you want to touch me. My dick looks so good in your hand Luce, in your mouth. It looks even better when I fuck you. I can't wait to watch you as I bury myself inside your pussy over and over again until you can't remember your own name,” Natsu ground through his teeth, Lucy moaning at his dirty words and hips jumping at the things he was promising. “Oh fuck,  _ Lucy,  _ I'm gonna cum if you keep looking at me like that.” he snarled, grip becoming bruising as his fingers dug into her hip harshly. 

“Master Dragneel!” Lucy keened, tied hands snapping to her own heat and two fingers pushing into her core. 

It was too much, watching him touch himself as he said those things to her. She needed to touch him, but she was a good girl. She was Natsu’s good girl, so she had to listen to Master's orders and not touch him. Natsu released his cock, gripping her hand almost painfully and tearing it from her core, Lucy mewling and whimpering as she was denied by him. 

“What do you think you're doing?” He hissed, leaning forward so that his nose brushed hers and her arms were above her head once more. Lucy choked back a sob, desire and aching need making her body twitch. 

“You sa-said I can't touch you,” she gasped, face tilting upwards as she tried to press her mouth to his, sound of frustration rumbling in her throat as he remained just out of reach. “But I needed-” 

“No,” Natsu interrupted sharply, forehead pressing against hers, grip tightening on her wrists as he pushed them deeper into the sheets. “Only good girls get to touch themselves,” he said gruffly, “and Lucy, you're a naughty, naughty girl. Looks like your punishment will have to be a bit  _ harder _ now.”

His lips pulled into a wicked grin, Lucy not given time to imagine what he was going to do before he was using her wrists to drag her towards the headboard. Natsu's gaze was intent as he secured her wrists to a wooden bar, Lucy passive as she stared up at him. Oh god, she really hoped he was about to fuck her senseless. 

Instead she was flipped so her stomach was on the cotton sheets, face pressed into his pillow and his spicy cinnamon scent surrounding her. Lucy groaned as her senses were overwhelmed, breath catching in her throat when her ass was lifted in the air and her hips were laid over Natsu's lap.

“I’m going to spank you now, okay?” Natsu said, hand rubbing one full ass cheek. 

His tone didn’t leave it up to question, but Lucy grinned stupidly into his pillow as even in this moment Natsu was giving her the opportunity to stop. She knew she could say the word at any moment, or even just her body language really, and Natsu would back off and become the doting boyfriend she loved with all her heart, but just the extra effort he had put into keeping the scene while still making sure Lucy was comfortable made her heart swell.

“Do you want to punish me, Master Dragneel?” Lucy asked, voice raspy and airy as she examined the knot binding her wrists. It was loose enough that Lucy could unravel it with a strong enough pull, but at the moment it was doing it’s job of making her hands unusable.

“Yes.”

Lucy inhaled sharply at his animalistic tone, desire spiking and her nerves buzzing in anticipation. 

“Then I’ve been a naughty maid, Master.” Lucy hummed, back arching to lift her ass higher into the air. 

That seemed to be all the encouragement Natsu needed as his hand came down on her ass, Lucy yelping at the stinging and burying her face in Natsu’s pillow. The burn felt good, and Lucy whimpered as he brought his hand down on her other cheek. Three more times Natsu struck her ass, hand rubbing soothing circles on the abused flesh between each strike and Lucy's sounds becoming louder each time. Lucy was panting heavily, wetness dripping down her inner thighs as her muscles tensed, hips jumping and body twitching each time Natsu spanked her. Lucy cried out loudly when his hand tapped on her core, sensitivity already heightened and Lucy reacting much more severely as he lightly slapped her soaked heat again.

“Master!” Lucy wailed, thighs shaking and hands clawing at the wooden banister in front of them. 

“Fuck, Lucy,” Natsu groaned, cupping the apex of her thighs and rubbing one finger quickly against her clit. “Cum right now, cum from me spanking your naughty ass and make more of those dirty sounds for me.”

Lucy sobbed into the pillow, hips grinding into his hand as the tension pulled tighter and tighter in her lower stomach. Whines and mewls and gasps stole her breath, Lucy feeling empty as she climaxed with nothing to wrap around inside her. Lucy’s body shook with tiny tremors as she came down from the whiteness that had blanketed her mind, her body resting listlessly on Natsu’s lap. His hand massaged and played with her ass, Lucy groaning in soreness as her muscles protested their current position. 

“You’re my good girl Luce, doing what Master says.” Natsu praised, shifting out from under Lucy and pressing kisses along her back. The loving gesture made Lucy hum in contentment. 

“Love you.” Lucy murmured, body torn between wanting Natsu to fuck her and sleeping. She wondered how he would feel about doing both at the same time. Natsu laughed against her shoulder, nestling his face past her low pigtail and kissing her neck.

“Love you too weirdo,” Natsu teased, hands slipping under her to hug her back to his chest. It was a little more difficult to breath with Natsu’s weight pressing into her as he laid on top of her, but Lucy would gladly trade that for his heat and caressing hands. “You really like that pillow, don’t you?” Natsu snickered, noting as Lucy breathed deeper and burrowed further into his pillow. 

“Smells like you.” Lucy sighed, eyes falling shut as she inhaled his scent again. The cinnamon and spice and  _ Natsu _ smelt like home to her. Like warmth and love. 

“You can’t just say shit like that Luce,” Natsu groaned, body pressing even more firmly against hers. “Hey Lucy,” Natsu called in a rough voice, tone low as his breath ghosted over her ear, “you were such a good girl before, taking your punishment like that. I think you should tell me what you want as your reward from Master.”

Lucy was suddenly wide awake, Natsu’s smirk against her cheek and tongue dragging along the shell of her ear igniting her blood again. 

“Master Dragneel,” Lucy started gently, turning her head so she could face him while her hands were still bound above her. Her eyes were focused and dark, flush almost permanent on her cheeks at this point. “I want you to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk straight for a week.”

Natsu’s smirk widened, soft ‘that’s my girl’ slipping past his lips before he reached up to untie her. Lucy stopped him however, shaking her head and looking away from his questioning gaze. 

“I-I’d be alright if you wanted to leave them like that.” Lucy squeaked out. 

Natsu gripped her jaw and kissed her, Lucy’s eyes widening in surprise before sliding shut as she kissed him back. Their tongues played in their mouths, exploring and tasting one another, taking turns teasing and dominating. 

“I really fucking love you,” Natsu said in a gravelly voice, eyes gazing at her with heat and returning need. “And I really love fucking you.”

Lucy giggled at his pun, Natsu waggling his eyebrows as he pulled back. Lucy twisted onto her side, stopped from turning fully over by Natsu’s warm hand on her hip. Silently, he lifted her leg, resting it over his shoulder as he slid between her thighs, his cock in hand. Lucy whimpered when he rubbed his head along her folds, spreading her arousal on himself while teasing her clit and entrance. 

“Master, please.” Lucy begged, voice husky and cracking at the same time. 

He smirked down at her, control radiating from him and making Lucy squirm in desire. His tip sank into her core, Natsu pulling back before pushing his head into her again. Lucy gasped and clamped on her lip, eyes watching as Natsu pulled back one more time before he thrust himself inside her fully. A strangled cry tore from Lucy’s throat, pleasure consuming her as Natsu started to rock inside her. His grip on her thigh was possessive as he slammed into her, his low grunts and groans tumbling from parted lips as he watched himself disappear into Lucy’s heat. 

“Fuck does your pussy feel good, Luce,” Natsu hissed, Lucy’s hips jumping to his when he dragged along her spot inside. “So tight and hot, and you take all of my cock like a good girl. My good, dirty girl.” 

Lucy gasped for breath as he filled her over and over, harsh motions and her core burning from the stretch feeding her coil winding inside her. Her body was being surrounded by pleasure and a hint of pain, erotic sounds filling the room as she lost herself to Natsu’s control. Her nails dug deeply into the wood above her, imagining it was Natsu’s back she was clinging to as he leaned forward and pressed even deeper into her. Natsu stopped her chorus of needy and wanton sounds as he kissed her, passion and fire obvious as they disregarded clashing teeth. Lucy tasted blood, from her lip or Natsu’s she couldn’t tell. 

“ _ Master _ ...” Lucy gasped quietly into his mouth, she was so close, heat was consuming her from the inside out and she was about to break...

And then Natsu slowed his thrusts, moving in and out of her deeply but not enough to push Lucy over the edge. She opened her mouth to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing when he pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth, self impressed grin and mischievous glint in his eye stealing her breath. 

“You didn't think I was done with you yet, did ya Luce?” Natsu purred, nuzzling her ear when Lucy choked as he ground into her roughly. “No, I'm gonna fuck you until I want you to cum, and that'll only be when I know for a fact you won't be able to leave this bed for a few hours. I'm a good Master y’know, and you said you wanted me to fuck you ‘till you couldn't walk. I'm just giving you what you asked for, Luce.” Natsu's voice was light, but a growl laced his words and a lewd sound rumbled in his chest when he inhaled her scent. 

“You’re _ahhhhh_ _fuck_ , ev-even more into this that I, I thought.” Lucy forced out, hips bucking into Natsu’s to try and encourage him to pick up the pace. Natsu chuckled darkly as she whined, her nose nudging at his jaw to get him to look at her. Lucy tried to do her biggest puppy dog eyes, hoping pity would make him fuck her harder. Natsu just pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead, rolling his hips into her, his cock pulling out until just the tip was at her core before plunging back into her. 

“It's not everyday I get to tie you down and have my way with you, Lucy,” Natsu explained, roguish excitement making a high pitched mewl leave Lucy as he held her gaze. His thrusts picked up again, Lucy's body being jostled by the power behind them. She snorted at his statement, raising an eyebrow before her eyes fell shut and her head tilted back against the pillow when Natsu drove into her with brutal thrusts, her leg pinned against her side as Natsu put his full weight on her. “That’s for making a smartass face.” Natsu growled, kissing her temple and returning to his previous thrusts.

“I- _ ohhhh _ , didn’t even say anything, Master.” Lucy complained, clever glint in her eyes when she cracked open one to look at Natsu’s face. 

“But I knew what you were thinking,” he finished, slowing down again as Lucy’s breathing became shallower and her noises signalled she was nearing her peak again. Lucy pulled harshly at her bindings in frustration, irritated noise catching in her throat. She was going to go insane at this rate. Lucy cried out when Natsu caught a bouncing breast in one hand, rolling and pinching her nipple with his thumb and forefinger as he fucked her. “So sassy.” he murmured, Lucy arching her back into his hand and tilting her face, catching his mouth by surprise and swallowing his laugh. She kissed him deeply, panting and moaning into his mouth as her eyes opened, noses brushing as they stared into one another’s souls, almost. At least, that’s what it felt like to Lucy. 

“I want to ride you, Master Dragneel.” Lucy whispered, groaning and head tilting back as Natsu’s cock dug into her spot inside her. 

Natsu trailed kisses down her exposed throat, tongue flicking under the white shirt collar held together by a black bow. He then pulled back from her, hands still tracing over her curves and the flat plane of her stomach, pinching at her ass and breasts. Now he sat so that his back was fully straight while he was still buried deep inside her, looking down at her with a powerful gaze. Natsu slowly pulled her stocking from her mid thigh to just below her knee on the leg thrown over his shoulder, hips gyrating lazily into her as he pressed bruising kisses to the hollow beside her knee cap, hot tongue lapping at the mark he left on her creamy skin. 

“Aye sir,” he drawled before he removed his cock from her core, aching emptiness making her shiver as Lucy watched his face. Natsu placed her leg down against her other, kissing along the side of her thigh up to her hip, teeth nipping and more trailing marks decorating her. Lucy -somehow- pulled herself onto her knees, even that small exertion making her muscles quiver from the strain. Natsu slid under her, his head resting on the pillow Lucy had been moaning and screaming into seconds before, smirking up at her as she struggled to straddle him, hands still bound above their heads. Concern flashed in his eyes as he used his hands to guide her hips, soothing rubs making Lucy groan in pleasure as he massaged her. “You sure you’re still okay with being tied up?” he asked, Lucy smiling and leaning to smooth the furrow of his brow with gentle kisses. 

“Yes, Master Dragneel.” Lucy crooned, hips wiggling as she felt his slick cock glide along her heat. She rode the length of it again, humming in pleasure at the friction and pressure against her sex. 

Natsu groaned and leisurely moved his hips in time with Lucy’s, kissing her neck as she pressed her face into the pillow beside his. Lucy lifted her hips slightly when he groaned her name, allowing his hand to reach between them and grasp his hardness. Lucy’s eyes fluttered shut as he pushed inside her again, gravity pulling her down fully onto his cock. Her chest pressed against his, their bodies fitted together so that his warm skin and firm muscles pushed back fully against her soft curves. Allowing the rest of her body to relax Lucy began to bounce her hips on his cock, biting into the pillow each time she sank onto him and the wonderful burn that accompanied his large member. Natsu’s hands gripped her ass and helped her, his own strength adding to the force of the movements as she straddled and rode him. 

“Fuck Luce,” Natsu gasped, pulling at her earlobe with his teeth before dragging his tongue along the column of her neck that he could reach. “You ride my dick so fucking good. It feels so go- _ shit yeah, _ Luce.” 

Lucy turned her head so that she was facing him, part of her face still pressed into his pillow and the hair on her pigtails splaying around her. 

“You feel good inside me too, Master. So - _ ohhh _ , big, ah. Your cock, oh god, please fuck me,  _ fuuck _ , with your big hard cock more, Master,” Lucy panted, Natsu snarling and kissing her roughly, one hand coming to cup the back of her head while the other pulled her down harder on his cock, his own hips picking up the pace of his thrusts. Lucy squeezed his head between her elbows, rolling so she was fully on top of Natsu as they kissed, unable to hold his face with her hands. “Master Dragneel!”  Lucy cried, rolling her hips with sharp movements and resting her forehead on Natsu’s. 

“That's right Luce,” Natsu snarled quietly, onyx focused on her as he watched her intently, both hands cupping her face as their hips came together over and over again. “I'm your Master. Yours and yours alone.” 

Natsu reached above them and tore at the shirt tying Lucy's hands, Lucy's eyes widening when she heard the fabric tear. Lucy brought her hands to score through his hair, revelling in the softness against her palms and under her nails. The pair rolled over so Lucy was pinned beneath Natsu, legs wrapping around his waist and feet running along the backs of his legs. 

“You belong here, Lucy,” Natsu stated, serious gaze making Lucy stare at him with rapt attention, even as he continued to rock inside her. “Beside me, with me. I'll always keep you with me, I'm never going to let you go Luce.” his tone was fevered, breathless and desperate but still sure. Still aware and holding a promise of their future. 

“I'm your Lucy,” she said in a hushed tone, voice worn but certain like Natsu's. “I never want to be beside anyone else, I'll never belong with anyone else. I'm yours as much as you are mine.” 

Lucy pulled him to her for a deep kiss, motions sloppy but full of passion and love. Lucy felt herself near her peak, Natsu's grunts and sounds becoming more feral above her. Sometime in the kiss Natsu had intertwined his hand with hers and had placed it beside her face, other hand fisting at the pillow so that she was caged under him. Lucy felt emotion swell inside her, more than love or desire, so powerful that Lucy wasn't sure it had a name. But it needed release, to be shared with the man above her who owned her heart and soul. 

“Natsu!” Lucy called gently, pouring everything she felt into his name as she looked up at him. 

Sweat was gathered at his hairline and on his temples, pink hair wild and messed from sex and exercise with spikes sticking to his forehead and out in all directions. Natsu's lips were swollen and parted as he struggled to breathe and lost control of his voice, his tan skin slick and flushed, almost glowing as the light filtered like a halo behind him. But all this was lost to Lucy as she looked into his eyes, slanted and framed with dark lashes, onyx colour deep and sparkling with green flecks of emerald and jade reflecting light and making Lucy lose herself in his gaze. His loving, worshiping gaze as he watched her move beneath him. 

“ _ Lucy _ .” he choked, guttural call muffled as he buried his face into her shoulder, coming inside her with deep stuttering thrusts. Lucy screamed at the ceiling, back arching off the bed and nails digging into his hand and the back of his neck as she felt his hot cum flood inside her, pushing her to her own orgasm. Sensual waves crashed over her and washed away any thought, leaving her floating in a cloud of heat and pleasure and  _ Natsu.  _

Their bodies relaxed together, both twitching and shaking as they came down. Natsu snuggled into Lucy and sluggishly wrapped his arms under her back in a tight embrace, remaining deep inside her core. Numb heat blanketed her where they were joined, but she was sure they were both a mess and probably should go take a shower. Lucy gently ran her fingers along Natsu's back and through his hair, smoothing down the sweaty and unruly locks, caressing touches soothing his shaking muscles. Lucy pressed her lips into his hair when she was unable to hold in her giggles, Natsu lethargically lifting his head to look at her, tired eyes glazed and content as they searched her face in confusion and smile dopey as he enjoyed her tinkling laugh and adoring hands. 

“What?” He asked, voice scratchy and raw. 

“You came when I said your name.” Lucy teased lightly, her own smile widening when Natsu grinned down at her. He rolled them over and nestled Lucy into his side, cool air soothing the ache between Lucy’s thighs after Natsu pulled out from inside her. She let her limbs tangle with his and grimaced at how sticky their skin felt against one another, sweaty and hot still where they were touching. They definitely needed a shower.

“I didn't think I'd like it so much, hearing you say my name after calling me Master for so long.” Natsu hummed shamelessly, fingers tracing slow and random patterns in her arm as they cuddled. Lucy giggled when he attempted to fix her hair band before removing it altogether, throwing it over Lucy's shoulder and onto the floor like the rest of their clothes. 

“Yeah, you really got into the role playing,” she mused, settling her head on his shoulder and listening to his calming heartbeat. Nasu made a sound of agreement, fidgeting himself as he stretched his used muscles and found a more comfortable spot. “And I was worried it would be too much for you.” Lucy snorted, Natsu chortling above her at her admittance. 

“Nah, even if it hadn’t been my thing I would’ve gotten off seeing you enjoy it so much.” he said nonchalantly, sleep entering his voice and Lucy picturing his eyes drooping and his jaw going slack the way it always did just before he fell asleep. 

“Well I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Lucy teased playfully, smiling brightly when she heard Natsu sigh in disgruntled affection. 

“Of course I  _ enjoyed _ myself weirdo. You ain’t exactly the submitting type, it was really hot having you look up at me with those big eyes and all eager to please. That image is gonna come in useful on lonely nights...” Lucy smacked his chest lightly, flirtatious laugh bubbling on her lips at his small ‘oi’ and claims of being abused coming from above her.

“As if you ever have ‘lonely nights’.” Lucy quipped, roguish chuckle rumbling in Natsu’s throat. 

“True, you do stop me from being  _ lonely _ quiet a lot.” Natsu teased, Lucy lifting her head to look at him and her left eyebrow raising as she inspected his easy grin.

“Are you complaining?” she questioned, smirking as Natsu rolled his eyes and led her head back to his chest with one hand, leaving it to rest in her messed hair as he spoke.

“I’ll never complain about spending time with you Luce, especially the clothes-optional parts,” The pair laughed lightly, basking in each other’s presence and still partially giddy from their previous activities. Comfortable silence swept over them, Lucy nodding off as she listened to Natsu breath, eyes slow to open when he spoke again. 

“Hey Lucy?” he asked, tone hesitant as he broke the quiet that lulled around them. Lucy made a noise of recognition, snuggling deeper into his shoulder and chest as she fought back sleep for a few more minutes. They would clean up later. “Maybe next time, you could be the one in charge.” Natsu suggested, forced easiness in his voice catching Lucy’s attention more than his question. 

She knew he liked it when she was confident and felt powerful, but Natsu also liked everything she did. He really wasn’t hard to please, though Lucy did enjoy experimenting with all sorts of ideas with him. What she  _ didn’t  _ like was when he felt uncomfortable talking to her, they both valued trust and support above anything in their relationship. 

“Of course Natsu,” Lucy purred against his skin, leaving a gentle kiss on the muscle she was currently using as a pillow, “anything that you want to try, next time.”

She trusted him, so Lucy wasn’t afraid to give Natsu full reign, at least in this scenario. Lord knew Lucy was keeping a tight grip on their finances, lest Natsu decided to open his own animal hospital. Hey, it was a serious concern. She had caught Natsu googling small business opportunities after finding a sick puppy on the street a year ago, and Plue had now become a permanent part of Lucy’s student apartment, much to the ire of Erza. 

Natsu made a happy trill, arms wrapping more snuggly around her and his body nestling into the sheets in victory. Lucy smiled drowsily at her boyfriend’s antics, grateful that tomorrow was Saturday, and she wouldn’t have to be walking anywhere any time soon. Natsu had definitely achieved his goal of confining her to his bed. 

“Remind me to show you the ring when we wake up.” Natsu mumbled, words slurring as he fell asleep. Lucy however was wide awake at his words, shooting up from his embrace and making Natsu startle with a minor flail and sound of distress. 

“Ring?” Lucy squeaked, Natsu blinking sleepily at her before he grabbed her waist and tried to pull her back down. She slapped at his hands, Natsu making a loud noise of protest in his throat and pulling harder at her. “What ring, Natsu?” Lucy asked more forcefully. 

“So loud.” he complained, rolling onto his side and groaning when Lucy shook his shoulder, falling back onto his back and glaring at her dully. 

“What. Ring.” Lucy repeated, staring at his face as Natsu struggled to push himself onto his elbows before he looked at her. 

“Your engagement ring.” he said plainly, as though it was obvious. Lucy sputtered, gaping at Natsu as her tired brain struggled to process what was happening.

“Engagement. Like, fiance and marriage and babies?” Lucy breathed out, Natsu’s eyes narrowing quizzically but blush also burning his cheeks. He scratched at the side of his head, looking at his desk as he spoke.

“Well I mean, yeah. Eventually. We’d have to talk more about kids and shit though.” he answered, shyness new in his voice. 

“Two.” Lucy blurted out, mouth moving before her mind could stop it. 

“What?” Natsu asked, bewildered by her random outburst.

“I want two children,” Lucy clarified, moving on quickly when Natsu’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak. “But when were you going to ask me? I know it’s obvious we were going to stay together for life, but you can’t just  _ assume _ it! I’ve been dreaming of my proposal since I was like thirteen, Natsu.” She leaned forward, hands bracing on one of his thighs as she tried to get her point across. 

“But...” Natsu said, brows pushed together in confusion as he stared at her, “We just said we were going to be together forever. Isn’t that basically a proposal?”

“We were in the middle of  _ sex _ Natsu!” Lucy shrieked. There were times and places to formally decide things, -important things like oh, Lucy didn’t know,  _ marriage _ \- and sex was one hundred percent not in that list. Not even close. 

“Oh,” Natsu said as he looked away from her, disappointment in his tone and chest deflating as he sat up fully. “So, you didn’t mean it then...?” he asked quietly, hands folding in front of him and his thumbs playing with each other. He looked so sad, with his eyes downcast and his shoulders rolling inwards, like he was trying to be smaller. She actually could feel her heartbreak the longer she saw him so  _ hurt _ . Lucy crawled forwards so that she sat in between his spread legs, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug.

“Of course I meant what I said Natsu. I love you, with everything I have and ever will have in my soul. You’re silly and energetic and smart and my bestfriend. I can’t even imagine my life without you, and I don’t  _ want _ to.” she soothed. Natsu had tensed when she had first embraced him, but his arms had moved to wrap around her and pull her into his lap as she had talked. He pressed butterfly kisses to her shoulder, lips innocent as they moved on her skin. He lifted his head when she nudged him with hers, foreheads pressed against one another's as they both smiled tenderly. She pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his nose, smiling wider at his light hearted laughter. “I can’t wait to be your wife, Natsu,” Lucy whispered, smile turning into a smirk as she continued to speak. “But first you’re going to have to get on your knee and ask me  _ properly _ .”

“Aye sir.” Natsu crooned, falling backwards and dragging Lucy with him, laughter ringing through his room, one sound light and melodic and the other low and smooth. 

“How long have you had the ring, anyway?” Lucy asked with fake indifference, Natsu chuckling at her curiosity. Lucy remained squarely on Natsu’s chest, her legs falling between his spread ones and her feet kicking in the air in barely contained excitement. Lucy’s hands cupped his neck and her thumb warmly stroking his large scar while Natsu played with her disheveled pigtails. 

“A few days now. I wanted to surprise ya at dinner on Monday, cus it’s our anniversary.” he grinned at her, Lucy pouting and pinching his cheek.

“Our anniversary isn’t for another three months, dummy,” she chastised, cheeks puffing out further as Natsu’s smile widened into his signature lopsided grin, shoulders shaking as he laughed.

“No, Luce, our anniversary of the day we met in highschool! The day we started this giant adventure.” he said, simple tone as though he hadn’t said the most romantic thing Lucy had ever heard. Tears pricked her eyes and her lower lip trembled as she tried to hold it in, Natsu starting when he saw her crying. His thumbs brushed away her tears and Lucy broke into watery laughter, ducking her head under his chin.

“What’re you crying for weirdo?” Natsu questioned, smile in his words with his surprise. Lucy shook her head, unable to speak as emotions overwhelmed her. After she had composed herself so she wasn’t risking blubbering, Lucy pressed a deep kiss to his lips and dotted smaller kisses over his face. Natsu chuckled under her affection, remaining quiet until she pulled back to beam down at him. “I’ll take that as a yes then?” He mused, amusement clear as he looked over her joyful expression. A loud clear laugh rang from Lucy as she hugged him and buried her face in his neck, Natsu’s arms holding her tightly as they both settled. 

“I’ll say yes on Monday.” Lucy breathed, Natsu snorting and hands running over her back.

“I’d hope so.” he said dryly, Lucy squealing as her giddiness spilled over and even Natsu seemed affected as he hugged her tightly again.

The two chattered aimlessly for another hour, talking about futures and memories and soaking in the love shared between them. As sleep finally took over Lucy’s mind, she drifted off with a smile on her face, warm hands stroking her skin, and dreams of rings and wedding bells.


End file.
